


Lepidoptera

by Zakodia



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: No one dares to knock on Thanatos' door, not even Nyx. Fortunately, Zagreus doesn't know this.But why won't he let anyone in?
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 263





	Lepidoptera

Zagreus shook Hypnos by the shoulder, “Hey have you seen Thanatos around?” Hypnos stretched his arms and yawned, “He’s probably in his room, he walked by a little while ago muttering at me about my unfinished reports” punctuated by another yawn, and that was all Zagreus could get out of him before soft snoring took over.

Thanatos was in his room, pouring over another infinite report in the torchlight. He loved his job but Ares was keeping him more busy than he liked these days. War was too messy for him, too many people dying at once for what appeared to him as no good reasons. It wasn’t fun or peaceful, he wasn’t helping anyone, just going out to pick up the pieces. He was Death of course, so he had to make an appearance, but he much preferred helping people who’d had a long life or even a short good life. Not people dying because other people thought they should. He sighed as he put down the quill, maybe that was enough reports for the day or night.  
There was a small knock at the door.

“Blood and darkness” Thanatos muttered as he pushed the chair back, someone knocking at his door could only mean trouble.

He opened the door to Zagreus’ smiling face, and he tried to push down a smile himself

“Oh….its…..you” he said slowly, keeping the excitement out of his voice. Zagreus was the only person Thanatos would ever consider inviting into his room. He felt like they had reached somewhat of a truce since the Queen had returned. Thanatos was pretty sure where his feelings about Zagreus lay, but Zag had a way of always surprising him. 

“Hey, Than, I was wondering if we could ummm, talk, maybe privately?” Zagreus rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but Thanatos’ eyes.

So it was serious then, Thanatos thought, Zagreus wasn’t using the gleeful and a little bit arrogant tone he usually had.

“Come in then, though consider yourself lucky, you’re the only person I would extend this invitation to”

Zagreus stopped at the doorway, “You don’t let anyone into your room Than? Not even Nyx? Or Hypnos?”

“Why should I? It’s my room, there are other communal meeting places in the House, no need to have anyone in here, except you of course”

Zagreaus still stood in the doorway, “Are you sure Than, we can talk somewhere else?”

Thanatos stopped himself from rolling his eyes, “You’re already here Zag, just close the door behind you” 

He turned to ask Zagreus what he wanted to talk about when Zag spoke first

“Than what are these? They’re….beautiful” he said softly, approaching the wall, obviously forgetting he was trying to hide a bottle of Ambrosia behind his back.

On the wall was Than’s butterfly collection, one he had acquired over many many years. The glass cases filled the walls from top to bottom. He spent many hours of his free time, rearranging them, sorting them and of course hunting. It made his trips to the surface that much brighter, that something could be so beautiful, yet live so shortly was fascinating to him. There seemed to be infinite kinds of them, he always found a new one. He was embarrassed to admit that soon he might have to ask Nyx for another room his collection was growing so large. 

He carefully extracted the bottle from Zag’s distracted hand.

“Hey! Thaaaan, that was supposed to be a surprise!” 

Than smiled slightly, “You should take better care to not be distracted next time”

Zagreus crossed his arms, “How am I not supposed to be distracted by this?!” he gestured towards the cases, “Will you tell me about them Than?” he said softer.

Thanatos didn’t know if his feelings towards Zagreus could grow any more than they had already, but with that soft voice Thanatos, for the first time, let himself believe that Zagreus held the same feelings for him.

Thanatos shook the bottle of Ambrosia, “Maybe some of this first? Since you were so kind to bring it from your ransacking” 

Zagreus laughed, a sound Thanatos could hear for eternity and never tire of, as he accepted the cup from Thanatos “You know I died to bring that to you” 

“I am well aware” Than smirked, “Which one did you want to hear about first?” 

Zagreus pointed out a huge blue butterfly, and Thanatos regaled him with the tale of how he trekked all over a mountain trying to catch it. 

This went on and on for the time it takes for two gods to go through a bottle of Ambrosia. The air felt hazy as they had moved from standing to sitting on the bed, and from one to two to three cups of Ambrosia. Zagreus had finally ran out of butterflies to ask about and was sitting close enough to Thanatos to reach his hand. 

“Is this why you don’t let anyone in your room?” Zag said softly

“I have a certain….reputation to uphold, you understand. And some things can be kept...private”  
“Except for me” Than could feel Zag’s warm breath on his face as he leaned in, his warm hand on top of Than’s cold one.

Thanatos hesitated for a brief moment, even the God of Death could be scared sometimes.

“Except for you, what did you even come here to talk about Zagreus?” Than tried to keep his breathing even, tried not to stare at Zag’s red pomegranate lips, not thinking about the tastes intermingling on his lips. 

“Don’t worry about it, I think I already got my answer” he said, and suddenly Thanatos did not have to wonder how pomegranate and ambrosia tasted together. He wrapped his arm around Zag’s waist drawing in his warmth, never wanting this moment to stop. He laughed as Zag pushed him down onto the bed. 

Maybe having feelings wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or kudos! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!


End file.
